I’m Still Standing
by LongLiveTheEmperor
Summary: During an Akuma fight, Cat Noir’s flirting puts him in serious danger, and Ladybug gets mad at him for being careless. Her words break his heart, so he turns to Marinette for comfort.
1. Chapter 1

"Give me your Miraculous now!!!"

Just another standard run-of-the-mill akuma attack. Today's lucky victim was a student who had an unsettling association with the Napoleonic era. He had been akumatized into a robotic replica of the diminutive Emperor and was using his bugle to turn people into soldiers for his new Grande Armée.

"Where's the Russian winter when you need it?", Cat Noir exclaimed as he dodged a volley of musket fire. Ladybug rolled her eyes and groaned while lassoing a group of soldiers and knocking them down with her yo-yo. "No time for jokes, Cat Noir!! Cover me!!"

He nodded and picked up a manhole cover from the street, using it as a makeshift shield from the lead balls. Some of them actually deflected back and struck down the soldiers, turning them back into civilians, unharmed.

Ladybug used her Lucky Charm and she got a tennis ball.

"What the? What am I supposed to do with this?"

She looked around, highlighting everything she could use. There was Cat's baton, Napoleonator's bugle, and the ball itself.

"Cat Noir!! Let's see how good your batting is!!"

He whipped out his baton and took a baseball stance.

"Batter up, M'lady."

She was midway through the throw when Cat Noir decided it was time for another snarky comment.

"Hey, when we're finished, you wanna go watch the orchestra in the park?"

Ladybug's eyes locked in a face of shock, pupils dilating to the size of pinpricks. The ball flew out of her hand and went straight past Cat's baton, bouncing off a nearby building and knocking him in the back of the head.

"Ow!!"

The soldiers were about to fire again, and Cat was still trying to recover from the failed plan. Ladybug tackled him at the waist and they got out of the way just as another volley shot past.

They rolled safely out of the way and rolled into an alley, Cat on top of Ladybug, their noses touching.

He grinned happily, but Ladybug groaned in aggravation and pushed him off. "Enough fooling around, Cat Noir. Let's try this again."

Her earrings beeped. "And let's hurry before I transform back."

They managed to defeat Napoleonator, restoring everything that had been destroyed. Cat Noir stood triumphantly with his hands on his hips and turned towards Ladybug with his fist raised. "Pound it?"

She huffed and ignored him, swinging her yo-yo to latch onto a building. She was about to swing away when Cat grabbed her shoulder. "Ladybug, where are you going?"

"I have to go before I turn back, Cat Noir. You made me waste my Lucky Charm by screwing up my plan with your flirting."

"All I did was ask if you wanted to go watch the orchestra perform."

"In the middle of a battle!! That was the most boneheaded thing you could've ever done!! One, because you almost got yourself killed, and two, because I don't wanna go on a date with you and never will!!"

The spotted heroine swung away, leaving Cat Noir standing there, his head hanging low in sadness and his heart in pieces.

Marinette safely detransformed back at her place and gave Tikki a cookie to restore her energy. The girl then stared pacing the room, kicking around a pillow that was on the floor.

"Stupid cat. Flirting in the middle of a fight. Does he have no common sense?"

"Marinette, those things you told Cat Noir were really mean. You probably hurt his feelings."

"Well just having his feelings hurt is better than being dead, Tikki. It would've been terrible if he had..."

She leaned against the wall and slid down till she hit the floor, hugging her arms close to her sides. "That would've been awful."

"So you're saying you only got mad at him because you were worried about him?", Tikki asked as she sat on the human's shoulder.

Marinette sighed. "I...I guess I was. I should probably apologize next time we see each other."

"Why not go apologize now? Cat Noir didn't use his power, so I'm pretty sure he's still out there."

"You're right. Tikki, spo-"

 _*Knock knock knock*_

Marinette almost jumped through the ceiling when she heard tapping on her roof. She climbed out the trapdoor and her eyes widened.

"Cat Noir?!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Response to reviews from Chapter 1:**_

 ** _MidnightRider44678:_ _"This looks like it is going to be interesting. Looking forward to more!"_**

 _ **Me: Well, you don't have to worry about waiting. I already have the entire story typed and will be posting the chapters periodically over the coming week or so. Thanks for reading!!**_

 _ **MissLogophile: "Oooh a good start! Waiting for more"**_

 ** _Me: Well, again, you won't have to wait long. Love the enthusiasm.]_**

"Hey, Marinette. Is it alright if I come in?"

Cat Noir's voice was the saddest it had ever been, at least to Marinette's ears. His eyes were bloodshot, revealing that he had been crying. She stepped out from under the trapdoor and nodded. "S-sure. Come on down." He climbed in and stood beside the bed.

"Something bothering you?", Marinette asked as she hugged her knees.

" _Of_ _course_ _something's_ _bothering_ _him. It's_ _you_ ", she scolded herself.

Cat Noir sighed as he twirled the tail-end of his belt. "Yeah. I don't feel like I should bother you with it, though. I don't wanna make you feel sorry for me."

Marinette looked away for a moment and bit her lip.

" _You're right. I should feel sorry for myself because I'm so mean_ ", she said in her mind.

She looked back at him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Cat Noir, you can tell me anything. We're friends, aren't we?"

"I guess. Okay. I'll tell you."

He took a second, as if he was dreading the very words that came out of his mouth.

"Ladybug and I had an argument. She said...some things. I almost got both of us hurt because I was too busy trying to be a big flirt."

The hero didn't even stop to joke about that accidental rhyme, so Marinette knew he must be upset.

"Oh no. What did she say?"

"She...she said she'd never wanna date me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She's too amazing for a guy like me." Marinette saw more tears start to leak from the corners of his eyes.

She tried not to cry herself. Then, Marinette did something she never pictured herself doing.

She stood up and hugged Cat Noir.

He was definitely surprised, but wrapped his arms around the girl in return. He let his tears fall, not wanting to keep his emotions contained anymore. Suddenly, he felt comfort. More comfort than Adrien had ever received from his father and more than he'd ever gotten in return for all the comfort he'd offered Ladybug.

"*sniff* Thank you, Marinette."

"You're welcome, Cat Noir."

His Miraculous beeped, signifying his transformation was about to wear off.

 **Flashback...**

 _"CATACLYSM!!!!"_

 _Cat Noir slammed his hand into a lamppost, shattering it into thousands of pieces as he took out his anger._

 _"Ladybug hates me. Now I don't have anyone."_

 **Flashforward...**

They separated and Cat headed for the trapdoor to the roof. "I gotta go. Bye, Mari."

Marinette waved and said, "Come back any time, Cat Noir."

He waved back with a weak smile before climbing up and closing the trapdoor behind him.

Marinette laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, feeling sorry for the hero.

"You were right, Tikki. I really hurt his feelings. I need to apologize."

"I know you'll do the right thing, Marinette. I have faith in you. But right now you'd better get some sleep. It's still a school night."

The human giggled and nuzzled her Kwami's head before turning out the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

**_[Response to reviews from Chapter 2: None as of yet, but I will update this part of the chapter once someone says something.]_**

The next day, Ladybug swung up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, where Cat Noir was leaning against the railing and looking out over the city. He didn't speak as he munched on a croissant.

"Cat Noir? Are you okay?"

"I'm just perfect, Ladybug. Absolutely wonderful."

There was enough sarcasm in his voice to flood the Seine twice over. Ladybug slowly walked beside him, relieved that he didn't move away.

"Look, Cat Noir. About last night, I...I'm sorry about what I said

"Don't be. You were right. I shouldn't have been acting so foolish in the middle of a fight. You were also right about not wanting to go out with me. You deserve so much better, anyway."

"No no, it's not that you're a bad guy to be with, it's just that I...I have feelings for someone else."

"I know. You told me before. That was the night we agreed to be 'just friends' and I guess I forgot. But now...I feel like we can't even be that."

"Cat Noir, what are you saying?"

He tossed the remains of his croissant off the tower, turned away, and crossed his arms. "I...I don't think we should be friends...at least not for a while. Until I can get over this.

"What, you're quitting on me?! But Paris needs both of us!!"

Cat Noir turned back and gave her a sneer. "I never said I was giving up on Paris. I mean we should just keep our relationship professional and only see each other on the job. Maybe that'll give you the time you need to get together with this boy of yours."

Ladybug stepped back in shock at her partner's words.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. Our friendship ends...here. From now on, we're only partners, and nothing more."

He walked into the elevator and sighed one last time. "I'm sorry."

The elevator closed and went down, leaving Ladybug on top of the tower by herself. She struggled to keep back tears as she leaned over the railing.

She had just lost one of her closest friends...and she only had herself to blame.


	4. Chapter 4

**_[Not enough reviews to write down]_**

When Marinette walked into the courtyard at school the next day, she found a bunch of students gathered around Alya and her laptop. There was a lot of whispering going on.

"Hey, Nino. What's going on?", she asked quietly.

"Security cams caught Ladybug and Cat Noir's argument on top of the Eiffel Tower last night. It's a serious bummer that Cat Noir is cutting off their friendship."

 _"And it's all my fault"_ , Marinette thought to herself.

Adrien came into school looking absolutely shattered. He was sluggish in class, which was odd since he was usually a vigorous student, and he barely ever spoke to anyone unless spoken to first. Marinette worried about her crush. When class let out for lunch, she and Alya walked together and talked.

"Girl, Adrien looks down in the dumps. You should go talk to him and find out what's wrong?"

"What? Me? No no no. I'd probably say something or do something stupid and make him feel worse. You should ask Nino to talk to him."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. You. Adrien. Now", the amateur journalist commanded her like an angry mother. The raven-haired girl gulped nervously and walked towards Adrien, leaving Alya with a smug grin on her face.

Adrien was just getting some things out of his locker when he heard a voice behind him.

"A-Adrien?"

He turned around and managed to crack a smile, albeit a weak one.

"Hey, Marinette."

"Um...are you okay? I mean it's fine if you don't wanna tell me because I know it's none of my business I just wanted to make sure you were alright because you seem really sad and I...yeah", she blurted out incredibly fast. Adrien shrugged and responded, "I'm okay, I guess. Could be better, though."

The girl sighed and let her head hang. She wished there was some way she could help Adrien feel better. She was surprised when he closed his locker and picked up her chin, looking into her bluebell eyes. "Hey, how about we go get lunch together?"

 _Me...lunch...with Adrien?!_

"Yes!! I'd lunch love get to with you!!! I mean...I'd love to get lunch with you."

 _I messed up again. Where's that Ladybug confidence when I need it?_

Adrien chuckled and took her hand. "Great. Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

**_[No reviews this time]_**

Marinette and Adrien walked down the street to a café, mostly silent.

 _I wonder what's got him so upset._

Once they reached their destination and sat down at a table, the raven-haired girl stood back up. "I really need to find a restroom. I'll be right back."

Adrien sighed. "Okay."

Once she was alone in the restroom, Tikki flew out of her holder's bag. "Marinette, you seem awfully tense. What's wrong?"

"First I lose Cat Noir's friendship and now Adrien's upset. My brain can't handle the stress!! I don't know what to do!!"

"You're worrying yourself too much, Marinette. I think you need to focus on helping one of them at a time."

The Kwami was struggling not to crack under pressure and reveal the truth that Adrien and Cat Noir were one and the same. She and Plagg found out the truth the day that the heroes were almost beaten by Dark Owl.

Marinette took a deep breath and rubbed her forehead. "You're right, Tikki. I shouldn't try to put so much weight on myself at once."

Adrien fiddled around with the table's napkin dispenser until Marinette came back. Her presence caused a smile to grow on the blonde's face. "Everything come out okay?", he joked.

Marinette gagged herself with a teasing stare. "You're so funny", she quipped sarcastically as she sat back down.

Neither of the teens noticed their Kwamis flying out of their hiding spaces and under the table.

"So, ya think they're gonna reveal their identities this time?", Plagg asked before scarfing down a wedge of camembert. Tikki shrugged. "I'm not sure, Plagg. I think Marinette needs to apologize to Cat Noir first so Adrien will feel better."

"So...Marinette...can I tell you something?"

"S-Sure, Adrien. Anything."

"Okay. Please don't laugh", he said before taking a deep breath.

"I...I used to have a crush...on Ladybug."

If you could hear Marinette's thoughts, you'd probably hear the sound of glass breaking.

" _He had a crush on me!!!!_ ", said the elated side of her brain.

" _No, you dolt, he had a crush on Ladybug_ ", retorted the logical side of her brain.

"Wait...you 'used to' have a crush on Ladybug? What changed?"

Adrien twiddled his thumbs. "I...I kinda grew out of it. I realized she deserved much better than plain ol' me."

Marinette reached over the table and grabbed his hand. "Adrien, you are not plain. You are an extraordinary boy and any girl would be blessed to be with you."

"Y-you really think so?"

"I know so."

"I appreciate the kind words. Thank you, Mari."

 _He just called me Mari!!! Oh my gosh!!_

After school that day, Adrien walked into his room and plopped down on the bed, sighing happily as he stared at the ceiling. Plagg sat on his chest and inhaled another piece of cheese. "You seem happy, big guy."

"Marinette's so nice to me. I wish Ladybug was more like her."

"Your opinion on Ladybug took a big 180 if you ask me, Adrien. All she did was shatter your hea...oh. Forget I said anything. You really like Marinette that much, huh? Looks like the kitty has a new ball of yarn", the Kwami commented with a fangy smirk.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Nice joke, Plagg. But I don't like Marinette like that."

" _Keep lying to yourself, Agreste. You know you think that girl's fantastic_ ", he scolded himself.

"So are you gonna patrol tonight?"

"Yeah. I guess I'll just keep my distance from Ladybug. Plagg, claws out!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**_[No reviews]_**

Ladybug finished her solo patrol and stood on top of the Eiffel Tower, looking down across the brightly-lit cityscape. She could briefly see the silhouette of Cat Noir running across the rooftops, which made her a bit sad.

 _I'm so sorry, Kitty._

"Spots off."

She detransformed and Tikki appeared in front of her. "What're you doing, Marinette?"

"I don't know, Tikki. I still feel like a jerk for pushing Cat Noir away. I need to try and talk to him but he won't listen to me."

"But he will listen to *you, Marinette. Just talk to him as yourself and convince him to talk to Ladybug."

"I wish I could do that, Tikki, but I'm afraid I'll say something wrong and make things worse. I've never been so afraid of talking to Cat Noir before. The only other person who's ever gotten me this flustered is..."

"Adrien?", Tikki inquired.

"Yup. Adrien", Marinette groaned.

That night, as Marinette slept, Tikki managed to sneak out, phasing through the roof and flying to the Agreste mansion. She phased into Adrien's room and saw that he was asleep. Plagg was curled up on the nightstand, a piece of camembert sitting beside him.

Tikki flew over to the nightstand and tapped her fellow Kwami on the head. "Plagg. Psst. Plagg, wake up", she whispered.

His eyes slowly opened, and he jumped when he saw Tikki. Before he could scream and wake up Adrien, she grabbed the piece of cheese and shoved it into his mouth.

"Bathroom. Now."

Plagg swallowed the cheese and nodded.

Once the Kwamis were safely out of sight from anyone, Plagg asked, "What's so important that you needed to wake me up from my glorious dream about sweet gooey cheese?"

"Marinette's really upset about Cat Noir being mad at Ladybug. Have you talked to Adrien?"

"Pfft. Yeah. He told me he has no intention of being friends with Ladybug again for a long time. He's really taken a liking to Marinette, though. Imagine the look on his face when he eventually finds out they're the same person."

He was about to start laughing, but Tikki whipped him in the face with her tail. "Plagg, this is serious. You don't know...wait a minute. You might have just solved the problem."

"I have?"

"Yeah. All we need to do is get Cat Noir and Ladybug to reveal their identities to each other. Then Marinette and Adrien will be able to work out their issues."

"That's not a bad idea, Teek. Hope it works."

She smiled and flew towards the door. Plagg spoke up one more time before she phased through. "Tikki?"

"Yeah, Plagg?"

"It was nice to see you again."

"You, too, kitten."


	7. Chapter 7

Since the next day was Saturday, Marinette got a text from Alya at around 7 in the morning.

 **A: Hey, girl. Whatcha doin?**

Marinette rubbed her tired eyes and typed a response.

 **M: Trying to wake up. You?**

 **A: Me and Nino are going to the park later. Jagged Stone is setting up for his free concert tonight.**

 **M: What?!? My favorite singer's holding a FREE concert and I didn't know?!?**

 **A: Girl, relax. It's not until 20:00 tonight.**

 **M: Okay. I'll be there.**

The raven-haired girl hopped out of bed and scurried around her room, throwing on her usual outfit. Tikki was roused from her sleep and groaned loudly.

"Marineeeeeette, you woke me up!! Why is it that you can never wake up on time for school but you wake up extra early on weekends?"

The girl stopped moving and took a deep breath. "Sorry, Tikki. I was just excited. I guess I can relax for the day until it's time for the concert."

After Adrien finished his lonely breakfast, his father came into the dining room.

"I trust you enjoyed the meal?"

"It tasted fine, Father, if that's what you're asking."

"Good. It's comforting to know I'm getting my money's worth from the chefs. You don't have any photoshoots today, so you can spend the day doing whatever you please. I'll be flying to London for the weekend to discuss business with our overseas partners this afternoon."

Adrien nodded obediently and stood up, turning to walk out the door. He stopped when he heard his father's voice again.

"I've told Nathalie that you're allowed to have friends over while I'm gone if you'd like."

"R-really?"

"Yes. I decided that you're becoming a responsible young adult, and I trust you not to burn down the house."

The boy ran over and hugged his father. Gabriel hugged back, something he didn't do often.

"Thank you, Father."

"You're welcome, son."

Once they had separated, Adrien left the mansion and walked down the street, smiling. His father's sudden kindness had managed to lift his somber mood about the whole Ladybug deal.

"So we've got a whole weekend of freedom. What's first on the list?", Plagg asked as he stuck his head out of Adrien's vest.

Adrien saw a poster for Jagged Stone's concert on a wall and he got an idea, heading for the Dupain-Chang bakery.

Marinette was eating a bowl of cereal as she watched the latest episode of France's Got Talent on her TV. Tikki was watching with intrigue as a female contestant swung by her feet from a trapeze while playing Flight of the Bumblebee on a flute. As she came to the end of the song, she flipped off of the swing and landed on her feet. The Kwami cheered and clapped as she did a flip of her own, earning a smile from Marinette.

"You like this, huh, Tikki?"

"It's so wonderful seeing how talented some people are!! I can't help it!!"

Suddenly, there was a knock coming from downstairs that almost scared Marinette out of her chair. Her mother's voice echoed through the floor. "Marinette! You have a friend here to see you."

She put down her cereal and went to see who it was, Tikki turning her attention back to the TV.

Going down the stairs from the apartment to the bakery, Marinette saw her mother and father talking to...Adrien?!?

The blonde looked at her and smiled. "Hey, Marinette."

She nervously waved back. "H-hey, A-Adrien."

Tom and Sabine walked to the door. "You kids have fun. We'll be out on the town for a while today."

Marinette was frozen in shock.

 _D-don't leave me here alone with him!! I'll die of insecurity!!_

Adrien bade Marinette's parents goodbye and walked over to her. "So, I'm not doing anything today. What about you?"

"W-Who? Me? Uh...well...I was gonna go to Jagged Stone's concert tonight."

"Really? What a coincidence. So was I."

He said that with a smirk. A smirk that Marinette recognized as belonging to a certain cat. The similarity creeped her out.

"Anyway, the concert isn't until tonight, so I guess we can just hang out for a while? If that's okay with you, I mean."

Marinette got herself together and nodded with a smile. "S-sure. I just need to go up to my room and take care of some things real quick."

She went calmly back up the stairs, but as soon as she got back to her room, she frenzied around trying to remove all of her posters of Adrien from the walls.

"Marinette? What's wrong?"

"Adrien's downstairs and I have to hide all of this before he sees and thinks I'm a stalker and never wants to be near me again!!"

Tikki giggled. "You're being extremely paranoid."

"There's a difference between paranoia and justified fear!! Now stop being judgmental and start helping me!!!"


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien leaned against the wall as he waited for Marinette to finish whatever she was doing in her room.

"So what're you gonna do?", Plagg asked his holder.

"For right now? I guess we're just gonna relax and hang out. I have something special planned for the concert tonight."

After Marinette made certain she had hidden all of her incriminating materials, she peeked her head down the stairs and waved Adrien up. "Okay. Everything's good."

He smiled and walked up into her apartment.

"Hey, this morning my father said he's going away on business for the weekend. I decided to have a little get-together at my place with our friends after Jagged Stone's concert tonight. Would you like to come?"

 _Oh my gosh!! He's inviting me to his house!!_

Marinette nodded frantically. "Yes!!"

Adrien was a bit surprised by her excitement, but he just softly chuckled as they walked to her room.

"M-make yourself comfortable. I can go get some snacks if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Thanks, Mari."

 _Did I really just call her 'Mari'? Real subtle, Adrien._

While Marinette was downstairs getting snacks and Adrien was caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Plagg fly out of his jacket and under Marinette's bed.

"The plan is in motion, Teek. Adrien said he has something special planned for Marinette after the concert", Plagg told his fellow Kwami.

"Special? Special how?"

"I don't know. That's all he told me."

"Well, as long as it leads to Cat Noir forgiving Ladybug, then it's good enough."

Marinette came back with a plate full of cookies and other snacks, putting them on her desk and taking a seat beside Adrien.

"So...Ultimate Mecha Strike?", he spoke up.

Marinette smirked. "Only if you'll preemptively accept defeat."

Adrien laughed and picked up a controller. "You're on, Baker Girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette and Adrien played video games for an unspecified amount of time. When they finally stopped, their hands were cramping like crazy.

"You're unbeatable, Mari", the model groaned as he massaged his wrists.

She chuckled and craned her neck. "You sure? I feel like I haven't seen your full potential. Maybe you let me win."

"Me? No. I was trying 100%. Maybe you let me lose."

Adrien mentally facepalmed himself after saying that.

 _No, dolt. She just kicked your tail._

The rest of the day was full of random conversations, movies, and snacks. Lots and lots of snacks. Adrien ate more that one day than he had in the years since he started modeling for his father. His strict diet always ruled out anything overly sweet or fatty.

It was lucky he was in love with a baker's daughter.

Wait...did he just think that?

Maybe he did. He couldn't deny the truth anymore. Adrien Agreste was in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng. His feelings for Ladybug were now a distant memory. She broke his heart, and Marinette was sewing it back together.

"So...the concert starts in about half an hour. Should we head out?"

Marinette swallowed another handful of popcorn and turned off the TV. "That's a good idea. Alya said she and Nino would be there." She grabbed her purse and they went downstairs. Adrien suddenly felt compelled, so he locked arms with Marinette and they began walking down the street. She was trying not to scream.

 _Oh my gosh!! Oh my gosh!!! He's holding my arm!!!_

Once they got to the park, Nino and Alya came up to them.

"Hey, you two", the redhead said with a smirk as she pointed at their locked arms. "What's this about?"

Adrien tightened his grip. "Maybe we're just close friends, Alya. Did ya ever think about that?"

Marinette's face was as red as her Ladybug suit. "Uh...sh-should we go get our seats?"

"Yeah, dudes. We're here early and I wanna get a good spot before the place fills up", Nino commented. He could see the "I-told-you-so" look on Alya's face and wanted to escape the situation as fast as possible.

The four teens got front-row seats just as the crowd started to pour in. Jagged Stone walked on stage and did a wicked guitar solo before greeting the audience.

"Hello, Paris!!! Are you ready to have a rockin' good time?!?!"

He was answered by cheers of enthusiasm from the crowd. The music kicked off with a bang.

After about five songs, Adrien decided to put his plan into action.

"Hey, Mari, I have to go find a restroom. Don't miss me too much, okay?"

"S-sure, Adrien. I'll try."

He smiled and kissed her forehead before leaving. Marinette was frozen in place, making Alya and Nino laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So this might not be the end just yet, but this is the chapter where you guys finally learn how this story got its name. I was just listening to this song one day and the lyrics just sort of wrote the fanfic for me. Anyway, thanks for all the support you guys give. Happy reading!!!**

Adrien had been gone for almost ten minutes and Marinette was getting worried. Men don't spend usually spend that long in the bathroom. Her alarm bells were ringing until she saw a familiar silhouette standing on top of the stage's roof.

 _Cat Noir?_

He jumped down and landed in the center of the stage beside Jagged. This put the crowd into an uproar.

Cat Noir stood up and bowed to the audience.

"Hey, JS. Can I borrow the show for a second?"

The rockstar nodded. "Be my guest."

The hero stepped behind the mic and cleared his throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, people of Paris, lately I've been going through...a rough patch. Ladybug and I...we haven't been on speaking terms. It's really hurt my feelings...and tonight I'm gonna get those feelings out the best way I can think of. I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who's done so much to make me feel better during these tough times."

He walked over to the keyboard and mounted the mic on a stand.

"Jump in if you know the piece, guys", he said to Jagged and his backup musicians.

Marinette watched in awe as Cat Noir went crazy on the keyboard.

(Cat Noir)

 _You could never know what it's like!!_

 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice!!_

 _There's a cold lonely light that shines form you_

 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use!!_

 _Did you think this fool could never win?_

 _Well look at me, I'mma comin' back again!!_

 _Got a taste of love in a simple way_

 _And if you need to know while I'm still standin', you just fade a-way!!_

When Cat Noir sang the line about "a taste of love in a simple way", he winked at Marinette, making her sit back in shock. As the rest of the audience clapped their hands to the beat, the baker's daughter sat and pondered the situation.

 _Does Cat Noir love me? I mean, I know he loved Ladybug, but does he love ME?_

(Chorus)

 _Don't ya know, I'm still standin' better than I ever did!!_

 _Lookin' like a true survivor_

 _Feelin' like a little kid_

 _Now I'm still standin' after all this time!!_

 _Pickin' up the pieces of my life without you on my mind!!_

 _I'm still standin'!!!_

 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!!)_

 _I'm still standin'!!!_

 _(Yeah, yeah, yeah!!)_

(Cat Noir)

 _Once I never coulda hoped to win!!!_

 _Your startin' down the road leavin' me again!!_

 _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_

 _And if our love was just a circus, you'd be a clown by now._

(Repeat chorus a bunch of times)

Once the song was over, Cat Noir bowed to the crowd as they bombarded him with thunderous applause.

"Thank you, Paris!!! It's been a pleasure performing for you tonight!!"

He used his baton to lift himself off the stage and he was gone.

Adrien came back to his seat. "Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?"

Nino punched his arm. "Duuude, it was sick!! Cat Noir showed up and played a rockin' Elton John number on the keys!!!"

"Wow. I guess my intestinal tract has really bad timing", the model joked.

After the concert, the friends were walking down the street towards the Agreste mansion, Adrien locking arms with Marinette once again.

"So your Pops left the place to you for the weekend, dude?", Nino asked to break up the silence.

"Yeah. All to me. The only other person who'll be there is my bodyguard. What do you guys wanna do first?"

Alya whipped out her phone. "I need to post my video of Cat Noir's performance to the Ladyblog. Your place has WiFi, right?"

Adrien nodded.

Marinette suddenly let go of Adrien's arm. "I...I have to go get something from my place. Don't wait for me."

She ran away from her friends and the love of her life, trying to find a hidden place.

Once she was in a secluded area, the raven-haired girl opened her purse. "Tikki, I need to do this. I have to tell Cat Noir that I'm Ladybug. I can't keep playing with his emotions like this."

"Do what you feel is right, Marinette. I'll support you."

"Tikki, spots on!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So here it is, the grand finale. I have to thank you guys for the great reviews and support. Happy reading.**

Marinette hadn't made it to Adrien's place yet, and he was worried.

"I'm gonna go out and look for Mari. You guys can do whatever", he told Alya and Nino before leaving.

The couple sat on Adrien's bed and twiddled their thumbs for a minute. "So...what do we do now?"

Alya shrugged. "Movie?"

"Good idea."

Adrien hid in an alley and opened his jacket, Plagg poking his little head out.

"I need to make sure Mari's okay. Plagg, claws out!!!"

Ladybug was on top of the Eiffel Tower, waiting for Cat Noir to show up.

 _Remember to let him down easy this time. Don't hurt him again._

She heard the clink of metal as her partner landed beside her.

"Ladybug? What're you doing here?"

"Waiting for you. We need to talk."

"Can we do this another time? A friend of mine is missing and I'm worried."

The heroine raised an eyebrow. "Who is it? I can help you look."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh. Her. She's fine, don't worry."

Cat Noir was confused. "What? How do you know?"

"I just do. Now I really need to talk to you", she said as she grabbed his hand.

He shook off her grip and shouted, "No, Ladybug!!I want the truth. Tell me how you know Marinette's okay!!!"

"BECAUSE I'M MARINETTE!!!!"

"W-What?"

"Spots off."

Ladybug detransformed and Cat Noir's jaw dropped when he saw her true self, Tikki floating behind her.

Marinette broke down into tears as she dropped to her knees. "I'm sorry, Cat Noir. I'm so sorry."

The hero recovered from the initial shock and knelt down in front of her, picking up her chin. "Marinette...M'lady...I'm sorry for being mad at you."

"No, Cat Noir, I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I shouldn't have been so harsh to you. I'm sorry...I know how you feel about me, but my heart belongs to someone else."

"It's okay. I understand."

He helped her stand back up, giving her a quick comforting hug. "Can you at least tell me who the lucky guy is so I can congratulate him for stealing your heart?"

Marinette sniffled and wiped her tears. "It's...it's Adrien Agreste."

Cat Noir froze in place.

 _She...she loves me after all? Well, the real me, anyway._

"Marinette...I don't know how to tell you this, but...I...I'm Adrien."

"Very funny, Cat Noir, but I'm not laughing."

He grabbed her hands and stared into her eyes. "Mari, I'm serious. It's me. Here, I'll show you. Claws in."

Marinette shielded her eyes from the green light, and when it faded, she saw Adrien standing where Cat Noir had been.

"Believe me now, bugaboo?", the blonde asked with a smirk as Plagg appeared behind him.

"Y-y-you...C-Cat...I...I think I'm about to pass out", Marinette groaned as she rubbed her forehead.

Adrien smiled and hugged her again. "So the reason you rejected me was because you were in love with me. It's a lot easier to understand then it seems, huh?"

Marinette hugged him back. "I...I guess."

They finally let each other go and Marinette looked up at her partner/crush.

"A-Adrien?"

"Yeah, Mari?"

"I...I love you."

"I love you, too, M'lady."

They shared one last hug.

"So you wanna patrol or go back to my place?"

Marinette shrugged. "There hasn't been any akuma activity the past couple of days. I think we're good."

When they got back to the mansion and went into Adrien's room, they saw Alya and Nino snuggling together on the bed. The blogger was asleep, while Nino was crying and watching Titanic. Marinette and Adrien were trying not to laugh at the scene.

"N-Nino? What's wrong?", Marinette snickered.

"The *sniff* boat sank."

"Really? Jack drowned and you're crying over the boat?"

Alya woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms. "What did I miss?" Her eye drifted and she saw Marinette holding hands with Adrien.

"Is there something you two wanna tell us?", she asked her friends with a judgmental look.

"N-n-no. N-n-nothing", Marinette stuttered.

After Alya and Nino left, Marinette was about to head home when Adrien grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him, their faces mere inches apart.

"I'm so glad I finally have Ladybug all to myself", he whispered.

"Shut up, Adrien."

silence*

"Shut up and kiss me."

She mashed her lips into his and Adrien's eyes widened in surprise. He kissed back, using one hand to play with Marinette's hair.

When they separated, they were both beet red.

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you, too, Kitty."

 **THE END**


End file.
